


you like him, don’t you?

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: Drabble Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pining Yuri Plisetsky, Supportive Friend Mila, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Yuri isn't jealous, definitely not. No way he'd be jealous of that blonde bimbo Otabek is dating. Best friends don't get jealous, and that's all they are. Best friends. Right?---“He’s a professional figure skater, and this chick is a nobody! She never even tried to go pro, and she definitely isn’t good enough to even make the attempt if she wanted to. She has a pinched face and beady little eyes and I bet she doesn’t even make him laugh like I do-”“You like him, don’t you?” Mila cut him off mid-rant.





	you like him, don’t you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilTrash/gifts).



> This is in response to @PencilTrash's 400 followers prompt: "Otayuri pining [preferably jealous Yuri] with a happy ending!" I hope you like what I came up with from your prompt, lovely!! Teen rating just in case because it's Yuri.

Yuri didn’t realize that he had feelings for Otabek for years. He thought of them as best friends, and didn’t have the time or space to think of them as anything else. They talked every day, Snapchatted and Facetimed and used all other forms of social media to keep their friendship together with thousands of miles between them most of the time throughout the year. 

So anytime Yuri saw a photo of Otabek with a friend, his arm wrapped around their shoulder, or the older man talked about what he was doing, where he was going, who he was with, Yuri didn’t stop to think about what that pinched feeling in his gut meant, only that he didn’t like it. He didn’t like that Otabek had other friends and people to be around when Yuri’s only _real_ friend, in his mind, was Otabek. He complained about Yakov, about Yuuri and Viktor being gross, Mila clinging to him and throwing him around over her head….never once thinking about the fact that these were his friends, too. He just couldn’t make that connection.

By the time Yuri realized that what he was feeling was _jealousy_ , he and Otabek had been friends for years. Otabek was dating some blonde girl from his rink, and it filled Yuri with an exhausted rage that he couldn’t quash.

“He’s too good for her!” Yuri growled at Mila one day after training. They were just leaving the rink for the day and Yuri shoved his hands deep into his hoodie pockets, curling his shoulders inward. “He’s a professional figure skater, and this chick is a nobody! She never even tried to go pro, and she definitely isn’t good enough to even make the attempt if she wanted to. She has a pinched face and beady little eyes and I bet she doesn’t even make him laugh like I do-”

“You like him, don’t you?” Mila cut him off mid-rant. Yuri felt the air rush out of his sails and he stood there on the sidewalk, gaping at the redhead.

“ _What??_ ” he practically shrieked in her ear.

“Yuri, I’ve known you for _ages_ now - you’re like my little brother!” Mila said, patting him on the shoulder. “You’ve never stopped talking about Otabek this, and Otabek that. You love him, don’t you?”

Yuri scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to bring some feeling back. He ran his fingers through his hair, combing it nervously back from his face before letting it flop back down to cover his eyes.

“So what if I do?” he said. “He’s dating some blonde _nobody_ and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that - they’ve been dating for, what, two months? He doesn’t post too many photos with her, and has he ever talked about her with you?” Mila asked him, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “My guess is that if you wait and see...he may just like you, too. Or you could take the plunge and just tell him how you feel-”

“No way. I can’t do that!” Yuri said, eyes wide with panic. “What if he rejects me? What then? I’ll ruin my friendship with him and I’ll lose my best friend.”

“If you say so,” Mila said, humming. “I just think a secret like that might hurt you more in the long run.”

“Promise me you won’t say anything to him, Mila.” Yuri gripped her shoulders. “Please?”

“I promise…” the redhead said, wrapping her arms around Yuri in a loose hug. “Now let’s go veg out at my place, eat some greasy pizza, and watch rom coms til two in the morning. Yakov doesn’t need to know.”

“Okay,” Yuri whispered into Mila’s hair.

\---

“They broke up!” Mila came bounding into the rink, shouting at the top of her lungs. “Yuri, Otabek and that girl broke up!”

Yuri skidded to a halt on the ice, slamming into the side of the boards. “What do you mean they broke up? Otabek would have told me, he-”

“He didn’t know how to tell you,” came a deep voice from behind Mila. The two looked up and Yuri didn’t know how to breathe anymore. Otabek stood in the entrance to the rink, looking like he hadn’t slept for a week and his hair was all curly like it looked when he didn’t put any product in it. He had a duffle slung over one shoulder and looked like he was about to fall over.

Yuri rushed over from the ice, hopping as he hurriedly put on his skate guards.

“Otabek, what are you doing here?” Yuri asked, tightly hugging the exhausted man. Otabek dropped the duffle to the floor with a _thunk_ and wrapped his arms around Yuri, collapsing into the Russian man’s chest.

“She said that we shouldn’t be together because I clearly was in love with someone else,” Otabek said, mumbling into the sweat-soaked fabric of Yuri’s shirt.

Yuri froze. 

“R-really? Was she...right?” he asked quietly, his heart thumping in his throat.

“She was. I didn’t realize it until she said it but…” Otabek lifted his head from Yuri’s chest and looked straight into his eyes. “When I figured it out, I booked the next flight to St. Petersburg...and here I am. Yura, I love you. And I think you love me, too. Or else this is about to get very, _very_ awkward.”

Yuri closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Otabek’s. “I never thought you’d love me back, Beka.” Tears pricked at the corners of Yuri’s eyelids.

“Love you ‘back’? Does that mean-?”

“Yes, of course I love you, you asshole.” Yuri’s eyes flashed open, a lopsided grin on his face. “Now are you going to kiss me or what?”

Otabek chuckled and tugged Yuri as close to him as he could. “Of course, Yura.”

Their lips clashed together and a flash went off to their left. Yuri lifted one hand up, giving Mila the middle finger without breaking the kiss. She laughed, busy putting the perfect filter on the photo she was posting to Instagram.

\---

[The photo is just a little blurry and was framed in a hurry. Yuri and Otabek, their arms wrapped tightly around one another as they kiss frantically.]

<3 v-nikiforov and 173 other people

 **mila-babicheva** Called it! @yuri-plisetsky @otabek-altin


End file.
